


Carry On

by madamelibrarian



Series: Of Hyacinths and Cookies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Jessica Moore, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.





	

Over the past two years Jessica and Sam had developed a smooth rhythm in their lives. Each circling the other and making their lives richer following Sam’s claiming. They were happy, even if they were two broke college students that got strange looks when someone would notice Jessica’s claiming bite. 

In fact, when Sam called Dean to tell him the good news, he was happy for his younger brother, Even offering to drive out to California around Christmas time, if he was free. It’d been too long since he and Sam had seen each other, and Dean was keen to meet the Omega who’d gotten his little brother to commit before he graduated. It was a visit that Jessica was looking forward to as well, even if it did make her a little nervous. That’s why it came as a surprise when Dean showed up right after Halloween talking about their father disappearing and needing Sam’s help. 

Jessica was hoping that they would have the weekend together. While Sam was outside talking to his brother, she pulled out the box she’d made while Sam was in class. Stroking a loving finger over the top of the small, oblong box, she stuffed it into the bottom of his duffle bag and quickly packed clothes on top of it, hoping he’d find it while he was on his trip. If she couldn’t tell him in person, this would have to be the next best thing. He took the bag from her when he came back inside, explaining that he’d be going with Dean, promising that he’d return by Monday. 

By Sunday, Jessica realized just how lonely it was in the house without Sam. The quiet was almost unnerving, but Jessica managed by keeping herself busy. She called her mom, baked, cleaned, studied, and spent a few minutes flipping through magazines. 

Later that night, while she was studying, the doorbell rang. Saving her spot with a bookmark, Jessica went to the door and checked the peephole; it was Brady. Inwardly groaning Jessica pressed her forehead to the door. 

There was a time that Brady was Sam’s best friend and a fantastic guy, but then he’d came back from Thanksgiving break last year. He had started partying and it quickly escalated until the entire campus seemed to avoid him unless they wanted to party’. Lately, he’d been better and Sam had been speaking to him more after a brief stint of silence. 

Instinct told her to ignore the doorbell and go back to her books, but she squashed that down as nerves from being alone in the house for too long. Opening the door, Brady greeted her with charming smile, explaining that he was there to pick up a book that Sam had promised to lend him. 

Jessica held the door open and invited him in. “What was the title? I’ll find it for you,” she offered, as Brady stepped inside and slipped off his jacket. 

“Bleak House by Charles Dickens,” Brady said, “Sam said it’s something everyone should read before they die.”

“He is a total Dickensian nightmare,” Jessica went to the bedroom as she explained that the book was probably there. 

Unseen, Brady’s eyes flickered black for a moment as he followed her. Those onyx eyes roving over her frame, “Oh, I don’t know. I think he has pretty good taste.”

“Then you haven’t been around when he gets a craving for mac and cheese with marshmallow fluff,” Jessica said with a light laugh. Finding the book, she pulled it off the nightstand and turned to find Brady right behind her, black eyed with a malicious grin. Before she could make a sound he pushed her down onto the bed with his hand over her mouth. 

“It’s a shame really. Such a pretty girl like you,” Brady’s words dripped with a dangerous sweetness that struck terror deep in Jessica’s heart. Balling up her fists, she tried to hit and kick her way out of Brady’s hold but he gripped her throat and squeezed so tight that she couldn’t take a breath, “Are you gonna be a good little Omega, or do I have to choke the life out of you?”

Jessica’s eyes widened as her blood ran cold. Her vision started to dim from the lack of oxygen, Brady’s hand loosened and she stopped fighting to take deep ragged breaths through her nose. 

“Sammy’s a lucky ducky,” Brady said as his thumb stroked along her throat, “A man like him playing house with a woman like you. He really won the jackpot. Honestly when you two met, I thought you’d be good for a little debauchery, loosen him up a bit. But then you just had to use that Omega pussy to snare him. You got him firmly by the knot, don’t you?”

Releasing her, Brady waited until she tried to run for the door before flicking his wrist and sending her crashing into the wall, “After tonight it won’t make any difference. You are a means to an end for me, princess.” Brady snarled as he lifted his hand and she slid up the wall, her nails dragging as she tried to resist. 

Even though she could feel her mouth moving, she was mute. She didn’t understand what was happening.  _ How was Brady doing this? What is he? Maybe I’m having a nightmare. That’s it. I’m asleep on the couch after watching too many horror flicks. Sam, where are you? Help me, Alpha….I’m scared. You promised to protect me… I don’t want to die… not now.  _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp, slicing pain of Brady cutting her abdomen without touching her. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and drip down off her nose as she was suspended and bleeding above her and Sam’s bed. Jessica thought that this was the end, until she heard Sam come through the door calling her name. She looked around in a panic and didn’t see Brady anywhere.

_ Sam! Don’t come in here… I don’t know where he is… he’ll kill you too… it’s got to be a trap.  _ Jessica tried to warn her mate as he walked into the bedroom eating one of the cookies she’d baked that morning. She watched Sam stretch out on the bed with his eyes shut and her heart shattered.  _ I love you, Sam. Always love you… Look up… I’m here, Alpha. _

The first drop of blood dropped down and landed on the tanned skin of Sam’s forehead. He opened his eyes and started screaming her name. Jessica wished she could hold him once more. Everything she knew was obliterated as it was replaced with agony as she burned, the sound of Sam’s screams seemed to echo in her mind for an eternity.

 

* * *

 

The sound of Sam’s sporadic sniffling had been the only thing Dean had heard since they had gone to the cemetery after Jessica’s funeral. Sam had come back to the hotel a complete mess and refused to do anything other than stare at the two boxes he’d pulled from his bag; both left unopened. Deciding to give his little brother some space, now that he seemed to have calmed down, Dean went to get them some food. 

As soon as Sam heard the telltale rumble of the Impala’s engine, he laid aside the smaller dark blue box, he already knew what it contained. He turned the oblong box over in his hand and slowly opened the lid. Reaching inside he pulled out a folded up photograph of a positive pregnancy test clipped to a piece of paper. Written on the bottom of the picture was ‘Congratulations on getting into Law School, Daddy!’ Sam felt the tears welling up in his eyes again as he opened the letter, he had not only gotten the scholarship but he an early acceptance into Stanford Law School.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he pulled out a small folded square of clothing and unfolded it. It was a onesie with the words ‘Lil’ Paralegal’ scrawled on the front in Jessica’s handwriting. Seeing the last gift that Jessica obviously made for him, the dam that he’d been shoring up broke once more. 

Fisting the onesie and pressing it against his forehead as his grief overwhelmed him; he wept for the loss of a family he didn’t even know he had started. Once he collected himself, he was able to start packing up the items. Even if he wasn’t ready to let go of her, but he had to start living without her. 

Pausing as he looked down at the dark blue box he’d sat aside earlier, before he tucked it away, he flipped it open to take a last look at the simple engagement ring he had bought a few months ago. Snapping the lid shut on the ring box and placing it alongside her gifts, he carefully packed all of it away. A little piece of Jessica that he’d always have to remind him of what he could have had. A reminder that he should have protected  _ his  _ Omega. The next morning, as he rode in the car with his brother at the wheel, he tried to block out the memory of the fire and the smell of burnt cookies and wilted flowers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s followed along with this. I hope you enjoy the final chapter to this story. It was fun to write and even more fun to share with y’all. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
